secret love
by heartbroken-2K11
Summary: this story is about a girl who meets a very cute boy hope you enloy the story!


secret love

the beginning

Hi my name is kristen jones and this is my life i have hazel eyes brown short hair and i live in billingham i live with my dad,john.

Today is my first day at billingham high i cant wait im 16 and going to a high school I CANT BELIEVE THE RICHEST SCHOOL. I am very lonely and i have no friends.i am in some manky old clothes from when i was u guessed im still 5,8 i am small for my age but i don't care even though i just broke up with my boyfriend from scotland to come down here from nowon anyways, im going to high school now so here i go.

High school.

I was walking down to corridor with my map and timetable when someone bumped into me. "Sorry im very sorry im sarah i am new whats your name?"sarah said while trying to get up."Sorry im kristen i just moved in today im sorry i bumped into you i didn't see you do you want to sit with me at dinner?"i said while picking up my map,timetable and sarah's book. "I'll see you later kristen" sarah shouted while running to her next class. this high school sucks only one friend and thts it.

i walked in to the cafeteria and what i saw was complete and utter deicious it smelt GORGEOUS OH I WISH I WAS HUNGRY "KRISTEN OVER HERE ITS SARAH YOU WANTED TO SIT WITH ME DIDN'T YOU?" oh theres sarah grreaaat shes going to buy me food if i dont eat. i walked over and sat down next to a boy."hi im matt. this is brad,sarah,julie and james." matt said pointing to all of them. "who are they?" i asked pointing to the people walking through the cafeteria. "there professor johnson's adopted kids there is naome and jake there goin out even though i think their brother and is steven and alison there going out too." matt said nodding towards them."whos that?" i whispered when a blond boy came through the door."thats carlisle wilkinson they say that all the girls he's dated aren't good enough for him" julie said while eating a cheeto wrap. "i wouldn't ask him to go out with you i tryed but he said'um no thanks i don't want another girlfriend i'll say yes next time im single see ya sarah' and i was like but i love u so i walked off i was so sad" sarah said while blowing her nose "i won't" i said while eating a grape.

i was walking to biology when naome came up to me."hi im naome ur kristen right? anyway your in carlisle's class aren't you? can you give him this" naome gave me a letter to carlisle. "ok then naome how old is your brother?" "oh he's not my brother he's my friend but where all adopted" naome jumped to her next lesson.

in biology i walked into class and walked to the teacher and gave her the report for my first day at school. i walked to my seat but tripped i was nearly on the floor before i felt two strong hands on my arms it was CARLISLE OH MY GOD HE'S GOT HIS HANDS ON MY ARMS I THINK IM IN HEAVEN "are you ok?" carlisle looked worried and concerned "y...yeh im fine can i sit next to you?" i stuttered. "yeh you can even though its the only seat left" he started to go in his bag and get a hanky out "this might sting but i have to wipe the blood of your elbow"carlisle carfully held onto my arm and wiped all the blood off my elbow aww he's being very carful OH MY GOD I SAID AWWW WHAT THE HELL. DO I FANCY HIM UHHHHHH NO! "umm...you sure your ok you look dizzy" carlisle said in a very concerned voice "mrs simpson can i take our new student to the nurses office?" "sure carlisle as long as you dont let her fall over" mrs simpson said while giving the books out.

carlisle carfully took my hand and led me out of the classroom."your carlisle right?" i asked him."yeh im carlisle whats your name?"carlisle asked.

hiya sexy my name is kristen wanna come over and play twister? "my name is kristen i just moved in today i live with my scientist dad john your dad workes with him doesn't he?" i asked just before i fainted in carlisle's arms . "kristen...kristen wake up...KRISTEN WAKE UP NO PLEASE DON'T FAINT" i felt two strong arms pick me up and start running i felt like i was dieing.

uhhh my head i feel dizzy again "kristen...kristen your in hospital wake up please its me carlisle i know you can hear me but your in a deep sleep so i hope you can wake up soon" oh carlisle why is he here did he save me or help me.

1 hour later.

i heard some thing. someone was singing.

"patience so long that i dont have to waiiit. just hold me cloose in siiide youur arrms tonight dont be too hard on my emotions. so iiiiiiiiiiii neeeddd tiiiiiiiime my heart is numb has no feeling so why im still leaving to trrrrrrryyyyy to have a little paaaaatiiennnncee" awww thats carlisle singing to me "kristen did you like your song i sung for you?" i did him a favour and woke up " uhhh carlisle is that you?" i croaked out i sounded like a frog on drugs. "your awake thank god you are" carlisle said while hugging me WHAT THE HELL HE'S HUGGING ME HE NEVER HUGGES ANYONE "carlisle what where you singing?"

i said to him."i was singing patience by take that its for you ever since i saw you i thought you where beautiful " uhhhhh awkward "i thought you where looking at julie not me" lol i just put him straight "no i was looking straight at you. you where looking at me did you think i was cool and not into you?" carlisle said while still holding my hands "yeh but i just let it go by my friends said you aren't into girls like me" " i liked you from the day you came into school your cool" carlisle moved me over so he can lie on my bed with me and then he did something i was not expecting.

HE KISSED ME. OH MY GOD MY FIRST KISS WITH MY FIRST CRUSH MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! he kissed me passionately and gently "wow...thanks carlisle" i stuttered."kristen are u ok u look like a ghost" carlisle asked looking in to my hazel eyes.

"yeh im fine i was just blown away by your kiss"

carlisle gently took my hand and lead me to the cafeteria "kristen you have to eat something you will fait and then i will just have to pick you up again which is not a problem with me you weigh like about 6 stone your light as a feather" carlisle said while walking down the corridor hand in hand. "carlisle...im gonna throw up" i said while trying to not throw up down his very cute tight top."OH NO i'll get you to the toilets" carlisle picked me up bridal style and ran for the toilets "here have a mint after you have done your throwing up ok" awwww he's so nice UHHH OOHHHHH HERE IT GOES"uhhhhhhhhhhh...owwwwww it hurts " "it's ok kristen im here for you don't cry" carlisle kissed my fore head and picked me up.

carlisle took me to my bed and sat us down "are you ok now kristen" carlisle asked me "yeah im fine can i have that mint now" i asked with a mouth that tastes of puke and food yuke.

"here have my soft mints they won't get stuck in your throat. love you kristen" carlisle said and he kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Carlisle can we have nicnames im sick and tired of saying normal names like i can call you carl or hun or even sexy?"

i asked carlisle."i think carl for in public and hun and sexy for just us alone like now and i will call you beautie and krispies" carlisle said for both of us. the doctor walked in and said we could go home now.

carlisle driven me home in his new golf oh its so warm and toasty. "carlisle would you come in i want to show you something it's good?" i asked carlisle."ok then hun i will "carlisle got out of his car,came around to my side and opened the door and let me out. what a gentleman. i held his hand and took him to my bedroom there he saw what i was working on. i was making a life size portrait of carlisle he looks just like 's amazing !

"i love it kristen it's just like me you have a great talent"Carlisle whisper very close to my ear.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
